


On Display

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander of the Grounders is many things, but shy is not one of them. Lexa takes advantage of her position to display her relationship with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> The 100: Lexa/Clarke, sex in front of the other Grounders.

Clarke felt eyes on the back of her head, but she ignored them in favourite of the hands tangled in her hair. The blonde haired woman shifted forward on her knees, bracing her hands on either side of The Commander's hips, her fingernails digging into wood and leather to hold her body aloft. Clarke let her breath fan out across Lexa's thighs and her eyes drift upwards across the woman's firm abdomen to meet her dark gaze. 

“Sha Klark,” Lexa whispered, the corners of her lips twitching upwards into a smile, combing her fingers through Clarke's hair. “Choj ai op.” 

Pink lips flashed a smirk before Clarke leaned forward to nose the line of Lexa's thigh. The blonde haired woman skirted her lips upwards along the firm muscle. She let her teeth nip at Lexa's skin before sliding her tongue along the contours of her muscles. “Mochof Heda.” 

“Indra,” Lexa spoke loudly, curling her hand around the back of Clarke's head, scraping her fingernails reassuringly across the woman's scalp. “Chich op, how are the preparations?”

“Good Heda.” Indra answered. The woman's dark eyes glared at the back of Clarke's head as if willing the girl to back away from her leader.

“Indra, chek au ai.” Lexa hissed tightening her fingers in the fine locks of Clarke's hair when the woman pressed her tongue upwards against Lexa's wet labia. 

Indra narrowed her eyes, but lifted her gaze to meet Lexa's piercing dark eyes. 

Clarke licked upwards, pushing her tongue between Lexa's lips, moaning at the taste of the woman's wetness bursting across her taste buds. The blonde haired woman dug her nails into the seat of Lexa's throne as she pushed her tongue inwards before lapping upwards across the sensitive bud of The Commander's clit. Clarke played with the bundle of nerves—twisting figures of eight patterns around it, nipping it with the tips of her teeth, and tugging it into her mouth as she sucked. In turn, Lexa planted her feet flat on the ground as she widened her legs, pushing her hips upwards into Clarke's mouth.

The dark haired woman scratched her fingers through Clarke's hair, fisting the blonde locks, and tugging whenever Clarke flicked her tongue over her clit. Clarke let her teeth nip and tug at Lexa's clit, drawing the bud into her mouth, to suck and nibble across it as Lexa began to lift her hips into Clarke's face. Then, Clarke shifted downwards and pushed her tongue inside the warm entrance to Lexa's cunt. She pushed until she could feel the minute tremors of Lexa's muscles clenching around the dexterous muscle before beginning to thrust. Clarke curled her tongue upwards with every inward thrust to rub across Lexa's inner walls, probing the sensitive ridges, to find the woman's g-spot. 

Lexa released a long hiss when Clarke's tongue pressed against the right spot. “Nyko,” Lexa grunted shifting as her hips twitched. “How are the Skaikru preparing for winter?”

“They are promising Heda.” Nyko answered. The man kept his expression blank despite the way that his eyes focused on the subtle twitches of Lexa's hips and his ears attentive to the soft mewls that escaped Clarke's lips.

“How about Klark kom Skaikru?” Lexa asked. She clenched her fingers atop Clarke's head in response to the woman's sharp bite at her labia. “Is Klark promising?”

“Sha Heda.” Nyko answered, shifting awkwardly on the balls of his feet as he lifted his eyes to meet his Commander's heated gaze. “She appears very promising.” 

“Good.” Lexa murmured as she kept her gaze focused on Nyko's face. 

Clarke reburied her tongue inside Lexa's cunt. She pushed hard against the woman's clit with the tip of her nose as she thrust, arching her tongue to probe the woman's tense walls, urging the tremors to overtake Lexa's pussy. “Come,” Clarke spelled out against Lexa's entrance. “Komba raun.” 

Lexa tugged Clarke's hair, pulling her mouth away from her entrance to push it against her clit, urging the blonde haired woman to suck and lick there. “Nau.” She ordered, biting her bottom lip as she thrust her hips upwards against Clarke's face. “Klark, nau, ai komba raun.”

Clarke lashed her tongue against Lexa's clit. She worked the tip over and over; flicking, lapping, and sucking. Clarke worked until both of Lexa's hands twisted in her hair and the dark haired woman's hips lifted and rotated against her face. Clarke kept working until Lexa's thighs clamped around her ears and thick wetness dampened her chin. The woman peppered a series of comforting kisses across Lexa's thighs as she pulled away to rest her cheek on the woman's left leg—a pleased smile etched onto her lips. 

“Mochof Leksa.” Clarke purred as she smoothed her hands down the sides of Lexa's legs. 

“Sha Hodnes.” Lexa panted in reply hunching down in her chair to press a kiss to the crown of Clarke's head.


End file.
